


Вскрытие не покажет

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новичок в резервации представляет опасность для всех ее обитателей. Но Хирако подобные мелочи не волнуют, Акону же просто любопытно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вскрытие не покажет

Понурый пацан сидел на койке, безвольно подставляясь под манипуляции врачей. Поворачивал голову, поднимал руки, придержал закатанный рукав, когда у него из вены брали кровь. Лицо у него было равнодушное, глаза – пустые. Он не дернулся, когда медсестра промыла порез у него на щеке физраствором и заклеила его пластырем.

— Где вы его взяли? – спросил Акон.

— Прямо за оградой, — Хирако поморщился, дотронувшись до забинтованного запястья. Этот ненормальный едва не сломал ему руку. – Клянусь, он оторвал голову одному зомби голыми руками, другому проломил лоб кулаком. А когда зомби закончились, бросился на нас.

— Скорее всего, посттравматический синдром, — Акон равнодушно пожал плечами. — Я подобное встречал. Кто-нибудь из близких погиб у него на глазах, и парень съехал.

— Но сила-то откуда такая?

— Адреналин. Шок. Он не чувствует боли, организм работает на пределе возможностей. В нашей лаборатории хранится экспериментальный препарат, запускающий похожие процессы. Когда-то пытались создать идеальных солдат, но не успели довести дело до конца.

— Ну, почему же… — Хирако отхлебнул кофе. — Эти идеальные солдаты теперь толпами по улицам ходят. Неразговорчивые, правда. А пацан не заразился? Он весь в ссадинах.

— Нет, это вы его уделали. Но охрану на пару дней поставим на всякий случай.

— Да его связанным надо держать, — Хирако отвернулся и направился к выходу из палаты. — Он же псих.

 

Хирако вошел в палату, прислонился к двери и демонстративно расстегнул кобуру с револьвером. Пацан так и сидел на койке, уставившись отсутствующим взглядом на свои ладони.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Куросаки Ичиго.

Он не поднял головы, но ответил с готовностью, недвусмысленно указывающей на богатый опыт допросов.

— Тебя не первый раз ловят.

— Не первый. Когда вы меня вы… выпустите?

— Ты хотел сказать, выгоним? — Хирако подвинул к койке стул и поднял голову Ичиго за подбородок. – Сколько раз тебя уже выгоняли из резерваций?

— Я не помню.

Ичиго, наконец, посмотрел Хирако в лицо. Глаза у него были уже не такие пустые, как несколько часов назад, но в них ясно читалась готовность молчать и делать все так, как он посчитает нужным. Он был таким мелким — едва восемнадцать, наверное, исполнилось, — и уже таким упрямым. Ичиго скосил взгляд на забинтованную руку Хирако.

— Это я сделал?

Он все знает, понял Хирако, но ничего не помнит. Знает, что он берсерк, без разбору убивающий своих и чужих.

— Ты, — Хирако поднес руку поближе к его лицу. Повязка скрывала длинный ряд швов — кожа лопнула, когда Ичиго выворачивал Хирако руку. Трещин в кости не было, а вот черный кровоподтек должен был сходить не меньше двух месяцев.

— Ты знаешь, кто ты такой?

— Я Куросаки Ичиго.

— Твое имя я слышал, — Хирако хмыкнул и снова взял его за подбородок. — Кто ты такой?

— Я не знаю.

— Сколько людей ты убил?

Глаза Ичиго тотчас остекленели. Больше он не ответил ни на один вопрос. Хирако даже пожалел на пару секунд, что когда-то поддержал запрет на пытки.

 

Акон сидел в своей лаборатории, немигающим взглядом уставившись на монитор, где отображались результаты тестов Ичиго. В комнате было темно, все лампочки давно перегорели, а от новых Акон отказывался, сколько Хирако ни предлагал. Говорил, что с электричеством и так проблемы, а света мониторов ему вполне хватает. На базе были свои автономные источники питания, которые могли пережить атомную войну, но все же Акон был прав — электричество нужно было экономить. Как и все остальное.

Лекарства, одежда, автотехника, продукты питания, оружие — на бывшей военной базе всего этого было в избытке, поэтому выжившие и стягивались сюда. А самое главное — территория была огорожена высокими толстыми стенами, через которые не могли пробраться зомби. Каждый день группа разведчиков выходила за ворота в поисках живых людей. Так они и наткнулись на Куросаки Ичиго.

Ичиго был силен, быстр и ловок, он был великолепным бойцом. И полным психом, терявшим в драке человеческий облик. Акон предложил оставить его на базе под охраной: выпускать такого неуравновешенного человека было слишком опасно. К тому же Акон заинтересовался им после того, как Ичиго прошел несколько психологических тестов.

— Никаких следов посттравматического синдрома, — Акон, кажется, в принципе не умел удивляться, но на его лице проявилось что-то, похожее на любопытство, когда он прочитал результаты. — Есть, конечно, признаки стресса и депрессии, но не больше, чем у всех остальных.

— Он впадает в ступор, когда я спрашиваю, кого он убил, — Хирако уселся на стул спиной к компьютерам и вытянул ноги, почти уткнувшись носками тяжелых ботинок в противоположную стену тесной комнаты. — Как ты это назовешь?

— Грязной тайной, — пожав плечами, Акон открыл таблицу с результатами анализа крови Ичиго. — У него был очень высокий уровень адреналина. Сердце нормального человека не выдержало бы. На следующий день анализы уже были среднестатистическими.

— Ты хочешь перепроверить результаты, — Хирако вытянул из кармана Акона пачку сигарет, взял одну и прикурил. — Бессердечная скотина.

— Ты тоже хочешь знать, кто он, — Акон вырвал у Хирако сигарету и затянулся. — Кури свои, стрелок.

 

На проверку Ичиго согласился сразу, обреченно вздохнув и легко встав с койки. Его отвели в бункер, использовавшийся для тренировок бойцов, куда выпустили шестерых специально отловленных зомби. Акон наблюдал за сражением из-за стеклянной стены в нескольких метрах над полом. Хирако прислонился плечом к стеклу и смотрел на Акона. Драка мало интересовала его: он уже видел Ичиго таким.

Ичиго не просил выдать ему оружие. Когда он пришел к базе, у него даже бейсбольной биты при себе не было — только его кулаки и нечеловеческая сила. Каким образом погруженный в себя подросток превратился в берсерка, так и осталось непонятным. Пару секунд назад он просто стоял посередине бункера — и вот уже голова одного зомби летела в дальний угол, а череп другого трескался от удара ноги. Ичиго расправился с мертвяками меньше, чем за минуту, поднял голову и оскалился, глядя на Акона и Хирако. Ему было мало, неуправляемый монстр хотел еще крови. Ичиго в два шага подскочил к стене и с размаху всадил кулак в бетон. Серая крошка брызнула в стороны, а он ударил другой рукой.

— Может, успокоить его как-нибудь? — спросил Хирако, с беспокойством наблюдая, как Ичиго молотит стену.

— Сомневаюсь, что транквилизатор его возьмет, — спокойно ответил Акон. — Подождем, пока он сам успокоится.

— Он же себе руки переломает.

— Если бы мог, давно переломал. У этого парня, Ичиго, на удивление крепкие кости, — Акон сделал несколько пометок на планшете и вернулся к наблюдению.

Через пару минут Ичиго остановился, оперся одной рукой о стену, поднес к лицу окровавленный кулак и лизнул его. И рухнул на колени, едва не уткнувшись головой в пол.

— Пора, — Акон нажал кнопку на рации. — Бригаду медиков в бункер. Возьмите транквилизатор и оружие.

 

Утром Хирако зашел к Акону за новостями, но тот лишь устало покачал головой: анализы ничего не дали. Сразу после сражения в крови Ичиго содержался бешеный уровень адреналина, едва совместимый с жизнью, но он быстро падал. Через несколько часов Ичиго был обычным человеком. Измученным, израненным, потерявшим родных, любимых и надежду. Таким же, как и все живые на этой базе и, наверное, во всем мире.

— Ну хоть что-нибудь? — спросил Хирако, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла и заглядывая в лицо Акона сверху вниз.

— Больше ничего необычного, — Акон устало потер глаза. — Нужно вскрытие.

— Пацан еще жив. Если тебя это, конечно, волнует, — Хирако прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к шрамам на лбу Акона. Тот еле заметно дернулся: ранение еще напоминало о себе. — Я попробую поговорить с ним. Раз уж согласился на проверку, может, пойдет на контакт.

Ичиго оставался в той же палате медицинского блока, куда его поместили в первый день. Возле двери день и ночь находился вооруженный дежурный, а единственный согласившийся входить к нему врач носил с собой шприц-пистолет с убойной дозой транквилизатора.

На этот раз Хирако не стал демонстрировать револьвер. Это могло спровоцировать мальчишку, а убивать его пока не хотелось.

Ичиго сидел на койке с книгой, держал он ее осторожно, устроив на забинтованных ладонях как на подставке. Перелистывать страницы он мог теперь разве что носом, но, судя по вновь остекленевшему взгляду, ему этого и не требовалось.

— «Сон в летнюю ночь»? — Хирако присел на стул возле койки. — Не помню, чтобы тебе приносили что-то из библиотеки.

— Это моя.

Ичиго попытался быстро закрыть книгу, но неловко перевернул ее негнущимися ладонями, и ему на колени выпала фотография. Хирако быстро подхватил ее. Ичиго сжал зубы, глаза его сузились, но он ничего не сказал.

На фотографии был изображен мужчина в поношенном черном плаще. У него были растрепанные волосы, явно давно не стриженные, щетина на щеках и подбородке. Дымчатые очки наверняка скрывали покрасневшие и запавшие от усталости глаза.

— Это твой отец? — Хирако перевернул фотографию. Подписи и даты не было.

— Учитель.

Голос у Ичиго стал тихим, надтреснутым. Он кое-как подхватил книгу обеими руками и протянул ее Хирако. Тот не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, собрался съязвить и предложить почитать деточке на ночь, но заметил убитый взгляд Ичиго и промолчал. Вложил фотографию между страниц и вернул книгу.

— Он умер?

Ичиго откинулся на подушку и опустил веки. Несколько раз открыл рот, будто силой выпихивая из себя слова, и, наконец, прошептал:

— Они все умерли.

— Тогда, может, тебе стоит все рассказать? — Хирако встал со стула и навис над Ичиго, опираясь руками по бокам от подушки. — Я не верю, что ты ничего не знаешь. Расскажи нам все.

— Это им не поможет, — Ичиго открыл глаза и серьезно посмотрел на Хирако. — Выпустите меня. В лаборатории от меня никакого толку.

— Есть гораздо более приятные способы сдохнуть, чем тот, что выбрал ты, — Хирако наклонился так низко, что они почти соприкоснулись носами. — Сотрудничай с нами и, может, мы вместе научимся контролировать это.

— Пошел ты… — Ичиго криво усмехнулся и отвернулся, закрыв глаза.

В палату зашел Акон. Как всегда невооруженный, будто новорожденного кролика кормить явился. Хирако иногда казалось, что в том взрыве умер инстинкт выживания Акона, а вместе с ним и элементарные человеческие эмоции. Хотя черт его знает — может, он всегда был таким социопатом. Хирако не знал его раньше.

Акон встал рядом с койкой, закурил и протянул пачку Ичиго. Хирако вытащил сигарету, привычно порылся в кармане Акона в поисках зажигалки. Ичиго сигареты проигнорировал, с интересом уставившись на Акона.

— Твоя информация может быть очень полезна для нас, — сказал тот.

— Хотите создать армию таких же уродов и натравить их на зомби? — горько усмехнулся Ичиго.

— Представь себе, у нас даже есть добровольцы, — Акон невозмутимо смотрел в побелевшее от ужаса лицо Ичиго. — Но у меня нет такой цели.

Хирако не сдержался и фыркнул. Акон никогда не врал, но он виртуозно умел недоговаривать.

— У меня есть идея, которую я мог бы проверить с твоей помощью, но для этого мне нужна информация. Вся, что ты можешь предоставить.

— Что за идея? — подозрительно спросил Ичиго.

— Извини, но я смогу сформулировать ее только после того, как ты нам все расскажешь. Пока что это… — Акон очертил в воздухе круг сигаретой, оставив дымный след, — лишь набор образов и догадок. Мне нужна помощь.

Хирако с силой прикусил фильтр, чтобы не заорать от удивления. Акон просил помощи. Это событие следовало отметить трехдневной пьянкой и торжественным запуском пары десятков зомби из пушки для фейерверков. Не иначе он решил попробовать себя в манипуляции.

— Позовешь меня, когда будешь готов рассказать все, что помнишь, — Акон смял окурок в карманной пепельнице, отобрал докуренную почти до фильтра сигарету у Хирако и тоже затушил. — Мы не выпустим тебя.

Ичиго кивнул, поднял забинтованную руку в попытке взъерошить волосы, поморщился и осторожно опустил ее на колени.

— Хорошо. Все равно тут больше нечего делать. Вы маньяки, но хоть честные.

По большому счету, ничего особенного в истории Ичиго не было. Семья погибла в первый месяц нашествия, он попал в резервацию. И там познакомился со своим учителем, имя которого наотрез отказался называть — да оно и не было важно. Он научил Ичиго обращаться с оружием и выживать в одиночку, а потом умер. Когда на резервацию набрело огромное стадо зомби и вырезало почти всех, взорвал гранату, успев выпихнуть Ичиго в окно второго этажа.

— Меня отшвырнуло взрывной волной в деревья, и я отключился. Очнулся уже в другой резервации. А когда попал в стычку с зомби, случилась эта фигня… Я не знаю, скольких из наших убил. Если кто и выжил, они сбежали, бросив меня.

— Контузия, значит… — пробормотал Акон, будто неосознанно проведя кончиками пальцев по шрамам на лбу. — Попробую выбить разрешение на томограмму мозга.

— У вас есть томограф? — удивился Ичиго.

— У нас есть все, — усмехнулся Хирако. — Может, даже шахта с атомными боеголовками. Но томограф жрет хреново количество энергии, и на его включение нужно разрешение.

 

Хирако задержался возле двери кабинета Урахары, отойдя к стене, чтобы пропустить нескольких женщин, несущих охапки чистого белья. Толстая дверь неплохо заглушала звуки, но Хирако расслышал разговор на повышенных тонах. Догадаться, кто на кого орет, было несложно. Сам Урахара повышал голос, только когда требовалось до кого-нибудь докричаться, в спорах же всегда оставался невозмутим. И только один человек неизменно выходил из его кабинета злым и вымотанным, будто целый день копал бесполезную траншею.

Послушав с минуту и не уловив ни единого слова, Хирако направился в кабинет Акона. Оставлять его наедине с плохим настроением не хотелось, да и нужно было выяснить, что сказал Урахара.

Акон вошел, устало потирая глаза, и чуть не споткнулся о ноги Хирако, которые тот как всегда вытянул поперек комнаты.

— Слышал, значит, — Акон прислонился к столу и опустил подбородок на грудь.

— Только, как ты орал на него. Значит, отказал?

Акон кивнул.

— И сказал, что теперь сам будет заниматься Ичиго.

— То есть можно считать, что Урахара поработал для нас томографом? — Хирако нахмурился. — И при этом не потратил ни капли электричества.

— Зато из меня литр крови выпил, — мониторы освещали сгорбленную спину Акона, тени вычертили на лбу шрамы и неровно сросшиеся кости черепа. — Я иногда просто не понимаю, что он говорит. Вечно темнит, да еще и ухмыляется, будто один знает, как этот мир устроен и как им управлять.

— Кстати, не исключено. Что он тебе еще сказал?

— Что у него тоже есть идея, но более оформленная, чем моя. А томограмму он мне потом сам нарисует, если не забудет. Цветными карандашами. Ублюдок.

Хирако поднялся с кресла и встал вплотную к Акону. Осторожно прижался губами к его лбу, проследил каждый выступ. Учитель Ичиго был не единственным, кто догадался использовать для борьбы с толпой зомби гранаты. Около полугода назад Акон тоже попал под такой взрыв, только его взрывная волна швырнула не на деревья, а в стену. Каким-то чудом мозг оказался не задет, но врачам пришлось скрепить осколки черепа металлическими пластинами. Эстетическая хирургия в этом мире больше не существовала, и Акон обзавелся маленькими несимметричными рогами под испещренной шрамами кожей.

— А у тебя-то какая идея?

— Помнишь, я говорил про эксперименты по созданию идеальных солдат? — Акон прижался к Хирако щекой и говорил ему в шею, щекоча дыханием. — Я в них не участвовал, но нашел файлы исследований. Эксперименты проводились только на животных, и признаки действия препарата очень похожи. Неконтролируемая агрессия, нечувствительность к боли, устойчивость к повреждениям. Урахара думает так же, я уверен, и он знает гораздо больше меня.

— Он работал над этим проектом? — Хирако бесила манера Урахары сохранять секретность даже тогда, когда в этом не было смысла. Но у бывших сотрудников бывшей военной базы эта привычка вжилась, кажется, в ДНК. Акон был таким же и сейчас поражал Хирако своей откровенностью.

— Не совсем, он руководил какими-то смежными исследованиями, — Акон тряхнул головой и устало вздохнул.

Волосы Акона пропахли дымом и кофе. Жесткие, они кололи ладонь, когда Хирако гладил затылок, и ему нравилось смотреть, как в них запутывается белесый сигаретный дым. Хирако уткнулся носом в его макушку и глубоко вдохнул. Этот запах напоминал ему о мире без бесконечной войны. Сам он, как ему казалось, насквозь провонял железом, кровью и гнилью. Хирако запустил руку в карман Акона и намеренно копался дольше обычного в поисках сигарет и зажигалки.

 

На следующий день пришел черед Урахары демонстрировать обескураживающую откровенность. Он зашел в кабинет Акона, явно обрадовался, увидев Хирако, и бросил на стол папку с личным делом. На первой странице значилось имя Куросаки Масаки.

— Она работала над проектом идеального солдата, — сказал он, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Уволилась, когда вышла замуж и забеременела. За ней присматривали, конечно, но не очень бдительно — Масаки была простой лаборанткой.

— Она мать Ичиго? И ты думаешь, что она проводила эксперименты на себе? — Хирако не выдержал и расхохотался. — Вот эта девочка?

— Нет, я думаю, что руководитель проекта не ограничился лабораторными мышами, — хмуро сказал Урахара. — Он был очень увлечен разработкой совершенного солдата и постоянно требовал предоставить ему добровольцев для испытаний. Разумеется, ему отказывали. Видимо, он решил проблему по-своему.

— Испытать препарат не на тренированном мужчине, а женщине с мягким характером… — Акон задумчиво уставился в стену. — Я понимаю его выбор. Результаты должны были быть очень показательны.

— Сомневаюсь, что он увидел хоть какие-то результаты, иначе мы бы узнали об этом, — Урахара пролистал дело до последней страницы. — Очевидно, тогда она уже была беременна, и препарат подействовал не на нее, а на ребенка.

Акон понимающе кивнул.

— Получается, контузия запустила какие-то процессы в мозге Ичиго. Интересно было бы посмотреть… Жаль, что без вскрытия не разобраться.

Иногда Хирако казалось, что Акона стоило бы бояться. Он был слишком поглощен работой в лаборатории, слишком гармонировал с этим агонизирующим миром, чтобы не пугать. По правде сказать, половина населения базы боялась его больше, чем Урахару, хотя должно было быть наоборот. Другая половина просто никогда не видела Акона: он крайне редко появлялся за пределами медицинской секции. Сам Хирако был уверен, что человечество может выжить, только если доверится таким расчетливым гениям-социопатам, как Акон и Урахара, но ему хватало ума держать это мнение при себе. Большинство людей до сих пор не были готовы жертвовать хоть чем-то ради выживания.

То, что Ичиго не принадлежит к этому большинству, было понятно сразу. Он сам возложил себя на жертвенный костер и с упорством бессмертного раз за разом поджигал его. А обнаружив, что вновь умудрился выжить, еще глубже уходил в себя. Даже когда Урахара показал ему досье матери и рассказал о своих догадках, едва ли не первый раз в жизни выложив все, что знал, Ичиго просто кивнул и опять потребовал выпустить его.

— Если все действительно было так, как я подозреваю, тебе незачем уходить, — покачал головой Урахара. — Твоя история началась здесь.

— И здесь же закончится? — невесело усмехнулся Ичиго. — Лабораторные мыши переметнулись на сторону зомби, и тут как раз вовремя появился я?

— Далась тебе эта лаборатория, — Хирако панибратски хлопнул его по плечу, и Ичиго недоверчиво набычился. — У нас нет достаточно больших террариумов, да и жрешь ты слишком много, чтобы жить тут на халяву. Придется все отработать, но у меня есть хорошая новость. У нас принято дарить новичкам подарки. Тебе, как особо отличившемуся, я позволю выбрать.

Хирако вывел Ичиго из медицинской секции и по дороге устроил экскурсию, показывая, где оборудованы жилые помещения, столовая, тренировочные площадки. Несмотря на явное непонимание и недоверие, Ичиго с любопытством крутил головой, разглядывая высокие потолки, проходивших мимо людей, прислушивался к разговорам. Хирако усмехнулся, узнав себя. Несколько месяцев назад он был ошеломлен, попав на базу и увидев столько людей, не изможденных постоянным бегством. Здесь продолжалась обычная жизнь: по коридорам бегали дети, проходили занятия в классах — хотя солидная часть времени была отдана обучению выживанию, — в комнатах люди смотрели кино, сплетничали и спорили, что сегодня будет на ужин. И почти никто на базе не носил оружие.

— Вы с ума сошли, — твердо сказал Ичиго, войдя в оружейную.

Это было огромное помещение, уставленное стеллажами и стойками с оружием на любой вкус. Хирако пропустил Ичиго вперед, прислонился к двери и скрестил руки на груди.

— Выбирай.

— Мне нельзя.

— Можно, можно, — улыбнулся Хирако. — Ты, как я понимаю, с пукалками обращаться умеешь, а твое второе «я» предпочитает кулаки. Мы не выпустим тебя наружу невооруженным. Так что выбирай, если не хочешь проторчать взаперти всю жизнь. Она, конечно, будет спокойной и умиротворенной, но очень скучной.

Ичиго сощурился, скривил губы в мрачной усмешке и медленно двинулся вдоль стеллажей. Видимо, безымянный учитель успел многое рассказать ему, потому что буквально через пять минут Ичиго уверенно схватил с полки помповое ружье.

— Ремингтон? — удивился Хирако. — Не великоват ли? Да и патронов маловато, всего пять.

— Зато приклад тяжелый, — Ичиго сделал короткий резкий взмах, демонстрируя, как следует им пользоваться.

— Ну, как скажешь, — Хирако пожал плечами. — Бери патроны.

Хирако понимал, что ему придется потратить немало времени и сил, чтобы уговорить этого упрямого мальчишку выйти за стену и использовать Ремингтон по назначению. И был уверен, что может рассчитывать на Акона, который с непробиваемой откровенностью исследователя объяснит Ичиго, что он никому ничего не должен, а если хочет спасать мир — то это его личная забота, но для этого нужно остаться в живых.

 

Ичиго сидел на полу, разложив на коленях свой Ремингтон, и увлеченно царапал его ножом.

— Ичиго, я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но серийные номера сбивать больше не нужно, — сказал Хирако, рассовывая по карманам патроны. — Готовность одна минута. Возле стены около двух десятков мертвяков, возможно, поблизости есть живые.

Группа двинулась к выходу. Хирако задержался и внимательно присмотрелся к Ичиго.

— Ты как?

— В порядке. После пятого выстрела держитесь от меня подальше.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Хирако. — Ты, главное, не мажь, и мы их в два счета уделаем. С выжившими сами разберемся. Да что я тебе рассказываю, сто раз уже все обсудили.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Ичиго на секунду притормозил и сощурился, подставляя лицо солнечному свету. Остальная команда уже стояла возле ворот, ожидая, когда их откроют.

— Готов? — последний раз спросил Хирако.

— Да.

Ичиго первый раз улыбнулся ему и закинул на плечо Ремингтон, держа палец на спусковом крючке. На черненом дуле острыми, резкими линиями было выцарапано «Зангецу».


End file.
